


crush

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: "The most beautiful smile..."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon request in response to a prompt list

“You know who has the most beautiful smile?” Jon asked and Damian grunted. “Kara.”

“Your cousin?” Damian scoffed. “Really? That’s who you consider to have the most beautiful smile? Out of all the people we know?”

Jon peered at him from over the back of the couch, Damian sitting on the floor and putting together a bat-communicator. He’d taken it apart just to make sure he knew how to put it back together. “No? Then who would you say?” he asked.

“Grayson,” Damian said without thinking about it and then scowled when he realized Jon was grinning at him. “You set me up for that.”

“Of course I did,” Jon said brightly. “It’s high time you admit to your crush.”

“It’s not a crush,” Damian insisted immediately and then felt his cheeks slowly flush.

“Sure it’s not,” Jon said and rolled his eyes. Damian just scowled at him.

But later when he returned to the Batcave and found Grayson leaning against the computer console, grinning at Bruce over something he was sure Father didn’t deserve, he felt his stomach turn over.

He really did have the most beautiful smile. If only it was turned toward him more often than it already was.

Feeling his cheeks heat again, he abruptly turned away, trying to focus on anything else than the way his stomach felt light and floaty when Grayson actually did smile at him. 


End file.
